elysianusfandomcom-20200214-history
Succubus
A Succubus is a female demon that uses their sexuality to seduce both men and women humans and feed on their sexual energy to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or even death. Abilities Under normal circumstances, Succubi naturally possess strength, endurance, and healing capabilities slightly better than those an ordinary human. However, they can temporarily augment their physical abilities far beyond normal, depending on their feeding habits. If they refrain from feeding for prolonged periods, they begin to mentally and physically deteriorate, revealing their demonic visages and causing them to fall into a murderous frenzy. Appearance As long as they are nourished, Succubi are known to be alluring, long haired women with voluptuous bodies and supernatural beauty. However, behind their beautiful façade lives a repulsive creature with mottled skin, and sunken black eyes. Behavior Succubi are highly sexual and fond of a decadent, hedonistic lifestyle. Their nature is cunning, decadent,self-centered, and manipulative, and they are always on the prowl for potential prospects. Most prefer to interact with potential prey in more gregarious settings, like in parties, nightclubs, and at brothels as prostitutes or as patrons, to feel out the people to whom they feel the greatest attraction. Notoriously lazy, a Succubus will spend most of her time lounging somewhere comfortable until they feel the desire for another tryst with some hapless human for pleasure or sustenance. However, while most succubi use their talents for personal pleasure, some prefer to use their talents to further schemes. Diet While Succubi generally only need to feed every three to five days, most overindulge. Ordinary food is still entirely edible, however it is said to be bland at best. Transformation The transformation is based around a highly-addictive chemical present within the saliva and bodily fluids of a Succubus. As the amount of the chemical present in the saliva is usually insufficient to instantly infect a healthy human, a considerable amount of the chemical must be absorbed into victim’s bloodstream before they are transformed. As the victim absorbs chemical, they will gradually develop the traits of a Succubus, such as enhanced beauty, a fuller figure, and a voracious libido, until the chemical overwhelms their system, completing the transition. While the chemical transforms females into Succubi, the chemical acts only as a narcotic to males, more powerful and intense than any known drug. Weaknesses Proximity: The effects of her pheromones only lasts as long as she is physically present. After being removed from her presence, most will go through a mild period of withdrawal as the effectiveness of her pheromones wears off at various rates dependent upon their metabolisms. Severe Physical Trauma: While minor injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds, and broken bones may cause her pain and momentarily slow her down, injuries that result in massive tissue damage or massive blood loss, are most effective at killing them. Silver Poisoning: Due to its inherent mystical purity, demons are violently allergic to silver. Direct physical contact with silver causes progressive, localized damage and severe inflammation similar to a chemical burn, while just being in the presence of great amounts of silver, causes extreme weakness and severe feverishness, often to the point of unconsciousness. If merely injured and not killed outright by a silver object, the injury will leave permanent scars, but if it is completely absorbed into the bloodstream or if silver pierces her heart, her body will burst into flames and be reduced to charred remains. Starvation: If she refrains from feeding for too long, her appearance will rapidly wane and the demon will drive her into frenzy where they must feed. Category:Species